The Choices
by Naruto-kunlover45
Summary: Raito desperately wanted to get out of his parents' grasp. Choose his own destiny. Follow his own path. But the only way to be free from his family. To be wiped from their memories. To completely disappear. Was to...just...die?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, unfortunately (cries)

A/N—(cries)This is my first story on this website, so please be gentle with me, k? And these are the ages of the characters.(wiping tears away)

Raito-17

Misa-17-(Had to make her the same age as Raito fit this fanfic)

L-22

Sayu-14

Near-12

Mello-14

Matt-13

BB-18- (They didn't say how old he was, so I'm guessing here.)

Anyways, read and enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Raito! Are you up?"

After a few groans, Raito slowly got from his bed. Grabbing a shirt from the closet, he shouted back at his Okaa-san.

"Yeah, I'm up!"

He went to the bathroom, while constantly rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He strip his clothes off and hop in the shower. The icy cold water hitting his face fully woke him up now. After thirty minutes of cleaning himself, he got out. He grabbed two towels from the rack. One to wrap around his waist. The other to be used to dry his wet hair and face. He went back to his room. After fully drying his whole body. He put on his uniform and went to downstairs.

"Finally,Onii-chan! I thought you never come downstairs."

Raito ignored her and took his seat.

"Don't ignore me, Onii-chan!!"

Sayu even started to pout to get Raito attention. In the end it work, like so many times before.

"I'm sorry, Sayu. I'm just tired."

"Well, if you didn't stay up all night to study then you won't be tired now, would you?"

"Sayu, leave Raito alone and finish your breakfast."

"Alright,Okaa-san."

Raito didn't any paying attention to what neither of them said. He quickly finished his breakfast, said his goodbye to his family and left for school. Raito took out a book from his school bag. He passed local shop, he also overheard the news on the television inside.

"_Well, it looks like the case of the rapist that was terrorizing Paris for nearly a month, has finally come to a end. And it all thanks to L."_

"_Of course. They don't call him the world greatest detective for nothing, Sally."_

"_I guess you right, Bill."_

"_Now on to sports..."_

Raito tighten his grip on his book.

_'So, he solved another case,uh? Damn him!!'_

Whenever Raito heard that man's name, so many emotion went through him. Most were angry and jealously. But before he could think more on the subject, he was tackle to the ground from behind.

"Raito-niichan!!"

"Misa, let go of me now!!"

Said blond was currently attached to his waist and unwillingly to let go of him. After over twenty attempts, the bubbly blond finally release him.

"Misa, what have I told about doing that?"

"But Misa miss her Raito-niichan so much!!"

Raito just sighed. He got up, dust himself off and walked away. Misa quickly caught up and attach herself to Raito's left arm. He didn't even bother to shake the girl off. Misa did this every time she saw Raito, so there no point in stopping her.

"So, did Raito-niichan miss Misa too?!"

Raito closed his book. How could he possibly read when this hyper-active girl keep shouting in his ear?

"Yes, Misa."

Misa tighten her hold on Raito even more after hearing what he said.

Raito sigh. This were the rare times he actually wish he wasn't a genius. When Misa's parents were brutally murdered and she witness to it all. Most would thought bring her parents' justice won't be hard, right? But it was. There wasn't a whole lot of evidence to convict the criminal. Worse, nobody believed Misa's testimony, especially after procurator twisted her own words against her in court. However when Raito went through the case files and found evidence that police obvious overlooked, the criminal was sentence to life in prison. Misa was so grateful to Raito, that she even said she was in with love him. She also moved to Raito's neighborhood and attended at his school too. She followed him everywhere. Honestly, it took him nearly two year to make Misa realize that he would never have the same feelings she does. So what does Misa do next? Think Raito as her brother that's what. Calling him 'Raito-niichan'. Constantly staying over his place. His parents even installed a extra bed in Sayu's room, just case Misa wanted to stay over the night. And painfully insisting doing 'sibling' stuff with him all the time. God, it was so much easily if she was in love with him again. At least he would have his sane back.

"...And that's why I had so much fun in London last week."

"Right. That's good."

Misa was telling Raito about her latest trip to London. Since Misa was a model and a famous one, she didn't come to school very often--which Raito was very thankful for those days. But with a few free 'gift' to her teachers and principle, she didn't get expelled nor she failed any of her class too.

"Raito-niichan, Misa is hungry."

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

"Buy Misa some food."

"Why didn't you eat breakfast?"

"Because Misa's plane landed so early. So she only had enough time to get home,change into this hideous school uniform and catch Raito-niichan before he made to school."

"I think you can wait until lunchtime to eat, Misa"

"But Misa is hungry now!!"

Raito thought he gone deaf from the high-pitch yell.

"Fine. I'll do you whatever you want. Just stop."

Misa squeal with joy as she went in a local grocery shop. There were many fast-food places by, but Raito knew what a health freak Misa was. When Raito enter the shop, he saw there was a heated argument between the shopkeeper and a stranger-looking man.

"Come on, old man. Just give me one apple."

"No!"

"B-But I have to have one. The withdrawal symptoms...they're--"

Currently the man's body was twisted up in the strangest ways and frequently doing handstands too.

"I don't care! You not getting anything without paying for it!!"

"I told you already, I forgot my wallet. But I promise I pay you next--"

"Like I'm gonna believe you!!Now get out of here!!"

The shopkeeper dismiss the strange man and went to help Misa with her purchases. Raito could tell why the shopkeeper didn't trust the man when he said he would pay him back. He had fairly humanoid appearance. With his skin gray or a purple-ish color. His limbs were abnormally long and he had bulging red eyes with black irises. He dresses in all black and wore many accessories on him like heart-shape earring on one ear and tons of rings on his fingers. He also carried a black book that say Death Note in big bold letters. He looked like he came out of a haunted house or something. Hell, Raito was surprised when the man didn't robbed the owner for his precious apples.

"Raito-niichan, Misa done now!!"

Raito looked what Misa brought and it was basket full of strawberries. Misa grab Raito, pulled him out of the shop. But for some unknown reason, he looked at back the man, who was still begging the shopkeeper for an apple. Raito went back and grab an apple.

"I like to purchase this, please."

The man looked at Raito strangely. When Raito brought the apple, he put it in front of the man.

"Here."

The man didn't question Raito, he started biting on the fruit, even ate the core too. After he was done, his body twisted back to normal. He smiled fully, showing his razor sharp teeth.

"What's your name, kid?"

Raito didn't normally give out his name or any kind of information to completely strangers but this time he felt he had no choice. Something about this man's aura told him _'give me your name or else'_.

"Raito. Raito Yagami."

"Well then, Raito. I definitely owe you one."

With that said, he left. He didn't even gave his own name in return, talk about rude. Raito just stood there, watching the man's retreating back until Misa snap him back to reality.

"Raito-niichan, let go. Or we're will be late for school!!"

"Alright, Misa."

They both walked in silence the rest of the way to school. Raito was relief that Misa didn't ask why he had feed that weird man. And he knew why. Misa might be annoying sometimes but she knew when to back off and give him some space. And for that he was grateful.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raito was currently staring out of window, wanting so much for this day to end. He may have excellent grades in all of his class, but that doesn't he had to like school. And judging by his classmates, nobody here enjoy it either. Raito was so bored that he even wish Misa was here. His body shivered at thought. But he couldn't deny that her childish antis were actually amusing to him sometimes. Misa isn't in a different class, if that's what you thinking. No. She had to leave school early to go to a photo shoot for a new magazine. And what a pain that was.

_Flashback_

_Raito was glaring hard at the clock until it told him class was over. He didn't even bother paying attention to their Math sensei at all. Raito was playing with his pencil when a paper flew to his desk. He looked around to see who threw it. He saw Misa was giving him approving looks and urge him to read the fold paper. And so he did._

_**Raito-niichan, :)**_

_**Misa has to leave school a hour early. Sorry, she didn't tell you earlier. But Misa have to go to a** **huge photo shoot for a new magazine. she's so excited!!**_

_**Love, Misa OXOXOXOX**_

_Raito sighed, having no choice but to write back._

_**Misa,**_

_**Why are you telling me this now?**_

_**Raito.**_

_After a minute, Misa responded_

_**Raito-niichan, :)**_

_**Because Misa doesn't want her Raito-niichan to get all sad when Misa leaves. But Misa will make up to her Raito-niichan. Misa will finish quickly so she could walk home with her Raito-niichan today.**_

_**Love, Misa OXOXOXOX**_

_**Misa,**_

_**That won't be necessary, Misa. You take your time with the photo shoot. And I bear to walk home alone without you for one day(sarcasm).**_

_**Raito.**_

_**Raito-niichan, :)**_

_**Aww, Raito-niichan is so sweet!! But don't worry Misa will make sure to reschedule all her photo shoots so it won't interfere with our special time together.**_

_**Love, Misa OXOXOXOX**_

_After reading the last note, Raito just bang his head on his desk._

_End of Flashback_

"Yagami-kun, is there anything wrong?"

"No, sensei."

"Then can you translate the previous sentences into Japanese please."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm home."

"Welcome home,Onii-chan!!Hey,where's Misa-chan? I thought she will be back today."

"She is. But she has stuff to do. You know how model are."

"Well, do you know when she be finish? I have a ton of questions to ask about her trip."

"No."

Raito went to his room before Sayu had a chance to ask any more questions about the whereabouts of cheerful blond model. He tossed his school bag to the closet and collapsed on his bed. He felt like taking a long nap but he knew his day wasn't over yet. He still have to go to cram school. Oh, what a joy. He couldn't believe his parent actually thought he like going to that retard _**cram school **_each night day.

Now he thought about it, there wasn't a lot his parents knew about him. They knew nothing about his interests or passion. Only the grades and scores he got. Constantly pressuring him to be the best, to be perfect. These were the times he actually envy Sayu. She wasn't displayed like some valuable item many times by their parents, for everyone to see and be envied. She didn't have to feel like slave while their parents were the masters. Continuously telling her to get the perfect scores on every test since she was eleven. Day after day,their parents wanted everyting from their perfect child until she felt empty and soulless inside. No. Sayu didn't go through that. But unfortunately Raito. Her life wasn't boring as his was. He could literally see his future as if it was in stone.

Get the highest test scores on the entrance exam. Get in To-Oh University. Major in biology medical technology. And become a doctor. Yes, you heard right, a doctor. You thought a boy with such a high IQ level like Raito would get something in law enforcement, right? Well, not if you have a mother like Raito does. All his life, his mother did everything to avoid him to do anything with the law. Making sure to spend the least amount time with his father, so he won't get interest in any practically cases. Throwing every career known to man in Raito's face. In the end, he gave in. Willing to do anything to get her off his back. And it worked. But why, oh why did she have choose anything involving medical.

It's not like he hated doctors or something. But it didn't sound very exciting being stuck in a laboratory for hours either.

"Raito!!"

"Yes, Okaa-san?"

"It's already 6:30. Don't you have cram school today?"

"Yeah. I'm just getting ready."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yo, Yochi."

"W-What do you want, Sudou-kun?"

"Lend me about 2,00 yen will ya."

"...again?"

"Are you saying you don't wanna?"

Raito watched this interaction with little interest. Sudou was the bully at Raito's school and like any other bully, he prey on the weak. Those kind of people disgust Raito the most. If only they all die by sudden heart attacks then the world would be a better place. But the likely hood of Sudou getting a heart attack right now was the same as the likely hood of Raito failing a test. Impossible. Then again, would people actually care if one or two guys like him disappear? Probably their family but other than that—no.

"Alright!!I'll be going to the arcade again on my way home with!!"

Raito turned to his side, to look at the window. He went back to the subject that was plaguing his mind all day. L. Raito felt jealously going through him. It wasn't that Raito hated the man. Oh,no. He respect him more than anyone. It just that L did everything Raito wanted to do. Become the greatest detective, travel around the world and experience things most people would only dream about. He could be a lot better detective than L. Solved cases a lot faster than him too. The cost to travel to different places or the expensive equipments he needed didn't concern him. Because, Raito recently discovered that his grandfather(on his mother side) was the inventor of a famous hacking program many years ago. Raito could now see where he got his high IQ from, definitely not from his parents thats for sure. When his grandfather passed away, he left all of his wealth to Raito. He wanted his wealth to do some good for the world, not be spend away on useless things like clothes, cars or jewelry. So the best option was to leave it to his grandson, for him to use whatever way he wanted. But unfortunately, Raito had to wait until he's eighteen birthday, which is only a few weeks away to inherit it.

After all of that, what could be stopping Raito from being a detective? Oh, his parent thats what. Ever since his parents found out he was a child prodigy, academic gifted person. They had a invisible hold on him. Like a leash around his neck. And with each passing year, the leash was getting tighter and tighter until Raito thought he would loose conscious soon. He desperately wanted to get out of his parents' grasp. Choose his own destiny. Follow his own path. But the only way to be free from his family. To be wiped from their memories. To completely disappear. Was to...just...die?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raito slowly walked home. He took out the bright red apple that was in his pocket. He saw his refection on it. How was he suppose to die? No. Raito wasn't going to going to kill himself. His life wasn't that boring to commit suicide nor was he that pathetic. He needed a way out from this. His life. And this was the only idea he could up with at the moment. But it was so simple.

'_I wll make it look like I got myself kidnapped, send a letter to my family stating that I won't be released and if they get the police involved then I will be killed. Then they have no choice but to agree and finally I will be free to live my own life.'_

But there was so many problems to it. 1) His supposedly 'kidnapper' has to be notorious. One that people didn't like talking about, much less his victims. Raito really didn't want it on the news. 2) His 'kidnapping' need to look simple and real. He could make it look like he was taken from his room. Spill small amount of his blood everywhere, to make it look like a struggle. And lastly he had to destroy all of his files and other records too. To make it look like he never existed. Raito sighed. This was getting too much for him.

"Damn it!! I hate these withdrawal symptoms!!"

Raito stopped and slightly turned his head to the left. Wanting to know who made that sound. He saw it was the same man from this morning that was begging for an apple. He was doing handstands and his body was twisted up again. The man turn to glance at Raito.

"Oh. It's just you kid."

Raito felt a little irritated by this guy. He wasn't some kid. He was Raito Yagami. Son of the chief police, Souichiro Yagami. He was about to tell the man that, when he sudden came up close to Raito.

"Are you going to eat that?Can I have it? Uh?"

Raito step back a few feet away from the strange man.

"No."

That wasn't completely a lie. He wasn't going to eat the apple but he wasn't gonna to give it to this freak. He was sure about that.

"Awwwwwwww, come on. I'll do anything!! Just give it to me!!"

"Fine, I let you have this if you tell me your name."

There was a paused as the man thought it over.

"Ryuk, kid. My name is Ryuk."

Raito's eyes widen. This was _**Ryuk**_. The _**great Ryuuku**_. The man now known as Ryuk started to laugh at Raito's reaction.

"So, I guess you heard me,uh? What are you, scared of me now?"

Raito scoffed, tossed the apple to Ryuk, who caught it with his teeth.

"No."

Raito couldn't believed it. He just couldn't! There standing only a few feet away from him was the world notorious assassin _**Ryuk**_. Or better known as the _**Death God King**_ _**Ryuuku**_. Everyone in the world knew him. You couldn't say the name without a cold air running down your spine.

"Ryuk?"

Crunch,Crunch,Crunch

"Yeah, kid?"

Crunch,Crunch,Crunch

"The name is Raito!!"

Crunch,Crunch,Crunch

"Whatever."

Crunch,Crunch,Crunch

"Anyways, you say earlier you owe me a favor, right?"

Crunch,Crunch,Crunch

"Well, if it's in my power then I do whatever you want."

Raito smirked. This was too perfect. Ryuuku was the best known assassin in the world. There wasn't a person he couldn't kill. But that doesn't means he took every job he was hired for. Most people would ask, why doesn't the police stop a guy like that? Becuase they can't. He was like a shadow, whenever the police were so close on catching him, he always slip out of their grasps. When he kills, he does it quickly, leaving absolutely no evidence behind him. Except his calling card, that was always meant to mock the police. No matter how hard the police tried, they could never find the bodies of his victims or any evidences. That's the reason why the police and even the great L couldn't arrest him. That's what made him so notorious, he continuously outwit L. Not a lot of people could do that.

Ryuk finally finish eating his apple. He untwisted his body again.

"Are you gonna ask me or not? I don't have all night."

Raito didn't say anything for a while, only staring hard at Ryuk.

"I want you to kill me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, there you go. My first Death Note story, so sorry if it sucks. 1)BB is Beyond Birthday, he will come later on. Like Matt, Mello, Near and L. Oh, almost forgot, I plan on making this a RaitoXL pairing. Anyways, plz review!! Please tell me what you thought of my first attempt!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own Death Note, unfortunately (sigh)

A/N: Yay, Chapter 2!! Honestly I wasn't sure I would put up more chapters of this but if people like it then I won't wanna deny anyone, k? But you guys have no idea how much times I had to rewrite this before posting it here!!

Anyways, read and enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm back, Okaa-san."

"Welcome home. You're pretty early today, Raito."

"Yeah...Huh?"

Sachiko smiled, opening her hands out. Raito looked confused,before he realized. Raito sighed, now knowing what she wanted.

"Oh, you want the result of the national mock exams, right?"

"Yes, don't keep me waiting."

Raito took the scores of his exam out of his school bag and gave it to his mother.

"Here you go."

"Wow!! Number one again!!You really tried hard didn't you, Raito?"

Raito mentally rolled his eyes. Honestly he could sleep through the test and still get a perfect score.

"I guess. I'm going to study in my room so don't interrupt me."

He made his way up the flight of stairs, wanting so much to get away from his mother's presence

"Oh course, Raito."

But his mother had to stop him, when he was halfway up the stairs.

"Oh, before I forget. Here are some apples. I thought you would like them, in case you got hungry."

Raito didn't even turn to look at her, when he took them.

"Thank you,Okaa-san."

Raito went in his room. He placed the basket of apples on his desk and went to the window. He opened it, to let Ryuk in.

"Took you long enough!!Do you know how hard it is to climb the side of a two story-house when it's raining?!

Raito said as he tossed Ryuk a couple of towels.

"Oh, stop complaining. And dry yourself off, I don't want water on the floor."

"Of course not, your majesty."

Raito scowled at Ryuk but said nothing. Ryuk grabbed the bowl of apples and sat on the edge of Raito's bed, while Raito sat a chair from his desk. Both stared at each other.

"So, let me get this straight. You want me to kill you but not really kill you?"

Raito nodded

"Okay, is there something you want to tell me, Raito? 'Cause I'm getting really confuse here."

Raito sighed.

"You don't have to really kill me, just make it look like you did. I need to escape this boring place called my life. And do something exciting with it."

Ryuk looked like he was in deep thought.

"Nope. Can't help you."

"Why?"

"'Cause a fake death sounds...so...fake to me."

"That's the point."

Just then Raito heard a ringing that sounded like cell phone. He saw Ryuk look through his pocket and took out a phone.

"Hello?...Hey, how you been?...Really?...When?...Got a name?...Then don't worry about it...Consider it taken care of...Bye."

Ryuk closed the phone, putting it back in his pocket. He turned to Raito, who looked very curious about the call.

"Work?"

"Maybe."

Ryuk tried to make it look like a regular phone call. But he had a feeling Raito already knew it wasn't.

"Actually, that was one of my clients. One of his employees quit on him."

"So?"

"Well, this employ hear things he really shouldn't. Now my client ask me to take care of him. His name is Otoharada Kirou. "

Ryuk took an apple and started to eat it.

"He has no job, so probably doing a crime now. Which means he should be on the news."

Ryuk was about to grab the remote but Raito beat him to it.

"And how are going to kill him if you stay here?"

Ryuk looked at Raito as if he said something stupid.

"By writing his name in my Death Note, of course. And next sixty second he will die."

Ryuk then took the black book from his waist and place on the bed. Raito looked from the book to Ryuk many times.

"That's it? You're gonna magically kill him by writing his name in pen, in that scary-looking notebook?"

"No!! Of course not!!"

Ryuk looked insulted. Raito on other hand was relieved that Ryuk wasn't serious about the whole thing.

"I'm not gonna write his name in pen, Raito. I have to write his name with my own blood or it won't work."

Yet again Ryuk looked at Raito as if he said something stupid. Raito wanted so much to laugh right now. Everything Ryuk was saying was absolutely ridiculous. But he remain calm in front of Ryuk, he refused to show any kind of emotion.

"If you don't believe me."

Raito started at him. This guy couldn't possible be thinking...

"Turn on the television and switch to the news. Then I will show if you like. I even let pick how he'll die."

There was only one thing Raito was thinking. Is he completely insane?! He just asked Raito if he wanted to wittiness him murder someone!! Then again, it was impossible for him to actually do it. Not the way he described it. Actually killing someone with only a name and a face. Ridiculous.

So mostly out of curiosity, Raito turned on the television and switched to the news. And like always, they were talking about some kind of crime that was going on but doing nothing to stop it.

"_The phantom killer who attacked six people in Shinjuku's business district yesterday, has now taken eight children and kindergarten teachers as hostages and is holed up in the this nursery. The police have identified the man as Otoharada Kirou,aged 42,unemployed. Now it seems that they're about to begin negotiations..."_

"So, how do you want him to die, uh?"

Raito thought for a moment. Ryuk was actually let him decide. Interesting. Well, Raito would pick something that won't likely happen in this kind of situation.

"Suicide."

Ryuk waited for more detail.

"Anything peculiar you like to state?"

"Shot himself in the head, I guess."

Raito waited quietly for Ryuk to do his thing. To kill that criminal. To show him he actually had the power. Ryuk slightly smiled, knowing Raito paying closely attention to everything he was doing. He grabbed the black book, flipping it to a blank page.

"Hey, lean me a small pin, would you?"

Raito hesitate a little as he gave what Ryuk requested for. Ryuk took off his black glove, reveling his surprising pale skin. He put the pin in his index finger until blood drew out, which it did. Ryuk slowly wrote the criminal's name in blood. He closed the book indicating that he was finished. Raito waited patiently. Over sixty seconds had passed. But nothing happened. Raito saw the police were still trying to negotiation with the criminal into letting go the hostages. Raito sigh, he had excepted this. He didn't turn to look at Ryuk. He grabbed the remote, almost turning it off when...

"_Ah!!Wait a minute!!Something appears to be happening!!"_

Raito's body froze completely. Ryuk was still sitting on bed,watching the young teenager's reaction.

"_The hostages are coming out!!They all appear to be unharmed."_

It was true. The hostages wasn't harmed in any way. Most of the children were crying for their parents. But other than that they were all safe.

"_The police are rushing the building as the hostages exist."_

"_Has the culprit being apprehended,Hashimoto-san?!"_

"_Yes. But now we are hearing that the culprit was found dead in the nursery!!"_

Raito's eyes widen. Dead!!Dead!!As not alive anymore!!I-Impossible!! Raito quickly turned to Ryuk, wanting see what the man thought of this sudden result. But the killer just sat there, watching Raito and eating those damn apples.

"_The riot police have denied shotting the man."_

"_Then,this might imply that he committed suicide when he found himself cornered?"_

"_According to the hostages' statements,'He suddenly shot himself for no reason'."_

Unbelievable.

Ryuk asked what kind of specific death would occur, so Raito requested suicide by gun shot wound to the head. And it actually happened.

No. Raito shook his head. No. Coincidence...This has to be a coincidence. Raito will repeated that over and over in his head if he needed to.

"Denying it won't help your mental state. It's better if you take all of it at once."

Ryuk finish eating all the apples that was in the basket.

"I'll be happy to do it again, if you want?"

Raito thought about that was a minute. If Ryuk done it again then he could see if it really was a coincidence or not. But he could really murder someone. Truth be told, he wasn't technically the one doing the killings. But he was contributing, so it was the same thing. And Raito wasn't some sort of God. So how can he simply decide right on the spot who should die or not.

"No. That won't be necessary."

Ryuk shrugged, not caring that much.

"How did you get the notebook, anyways?"

"I actually stolen it."

Ryuk mde it seem like it was nothing.

"You stolen it? From who?"

Who have something this valuable and get taken from them so easily.

"From that Ruvie guy."

"Ruvie?! Do you mean Roger Ruvie?!"

"Yeah. That's the one."

Roger Ruvie was a famous traveler that went all over the world. He studied everything that was interesting and eye catching. The most things studied was in Egypt. There were also a rumor about his last trip to Egypt, some say he found something very rare and mysterious. Nobody knew what was it. But some thought that resulted in his death many years ago. They thought that he went insane with figuring out everything about the mysterious item, that he kill himself over it.

Raito researched Roger Ruvie once for a school project in junior high. He heard the rumor countless times about the man. Of course he didn't believe them. But now the man was connected to Ryuk and the deadly book. Maybe they were true after all.

"Why me?Why are you showing me this now?Aren't you even a little afraid that I'll tell the police about this?"

Not paying any attention as what Raito was saying. Ryuk was currently thinking on how to sneak in the kitchen to get more apples without anyone seeing him.

"Hey!!I asked you a question!!"

Ryuk rolled his eyes.

"Oh, please. Like anyone would believe you for a second before laughing at you. And to answer your first two questions. I found you...interesting."

Ryuk quickly made to correct his mistake. He didn't want Raito to think he was getting fonded of him now.

"What I meant to say was you make a lot of funny expression. Like anger, shock..."

Raito raise his eyebrow. His face started to turn slightly red from embarrassment.

"There's one right now!!"

Ryuk felt on the floor as he laughed maniacally. Raito clutched his fits together. He told the serial killer repeatedly to shut the hell up. But Ryuk just kept on laughing. Raito had enough. So he grabbed one of the pillows on his bed. And he started to beat Ryuk senseless with it. He stopped when Ryuk begin to speak.

"The whole point of the notebook is controlling people. The writer can control his victim's actions until their death. But there are flaws, like the writer cannot cause a sudden heart attack or infect diseases to his victims."

That was good information to know. But Raito didn't know where Ryuk was going with this.

"Remember I told you I don't do fake deaths. But I can do real ones. Like your family for an example."

Raito's eyes widen. He didn't move, just kept staring at Ryuk.

"I would easily make look like an accident. Or I could make look like a criminal broke in and kill them. So, technically, I will be helping you fake your death after all."

Before Raito could say a word, he heard a soft knock on his door.

"Onii-chan, it time for dinner!!"

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute."

Raito threw the pillow back on his bed and walked to the door.

"Ryuk, stay here quietly and I will bring you some more apples later."

Raito didn't wait to hear Ryuk's reply. He closed the door and made his way downstairs. He was little surprised to see his father at the dinner table. Normally, his father would rarely have the time to eat with his family. This probably meant that he has the night off.

Dinner was boring for Raito. All he wanted was to go back to his room and talk to Ryuk. He had a million questions running through his head. And the strange-looking man was the only person who could answer them.

"Raito, how's school going?"

He glance at his father, who was trying to start a conversation with him.

"Oh, same as always."

He gave a short answer, not wanting to talk about himself all that much. But his family didn't get the hint.

"Top of your class like usual!! I'm so proud of Onii-chan!!"

"Yes, my proud son!!"

Raito couldn't take anymore of their compliments. He excused his himself from the dinner table. Before he went to his room, he grabbed a bowl of apples.

"Onii-chan, when did you become such a health freak?"

"That's not very nice, Sayu. At least I'm not getting fat from eating all that junk food."

"Onii-chan, being mean."

Raito chuckled at his little sister. She can be really amusing sometimes. When Raito entered his room, Ryuk was no where in sight.

"Ryuk? Ryuk are you here?"

Raito noticed a small sheet of paper left carefully on the pillow. He picked it up

_Went somewhere. Be gone for awhile. Will be back soon. _

_P.S- Save me some apples_

_Ryuk_

He placed the bowl on his desk and fell on his bed. He closed his eyes, taking in the peaceful silence around him. He tried to get some sleep but couldn't 'cause as questions was running through his head all night. Buzzing like bees. But there were few that enjoyed annoying the heck out of him. Mainly 'cause he couldn't answer them.

Could he really kill his family?!Take the lives of the people he loved the most?!

There lied the real question.

Did he even love his family?! Of course he did. But there were times that he wish they would leave him alone. Never bother him again, especially Sayu. Constantly bugging him with her stupid math homework. Honestly, who needs help with every homework they get? Apparently Sayu. But everyone wants to be by myself once in a while, right? Raito just wanted that more often. But that doesn't change the fact that he did love his family. But that didn't mean he was extremely close with any one of them either.

On the outside they were the perfect family. Chief of police, Soichiro Yagami with his beautiful wife, Sachiko Yagami. Both had two children of the opposite gender. The oldest being one of Japan's brightest mind. And the youngest being cute and adorable.

Anyone would want that, right? If only people knew that they were actually the most pitiful creatures on the planet. Putting so much effort and work to hide the cracks in their broken family. Constantly putting up fake smiles and always trying looking happy and cheerful. Pathetic. So, why was he so stressed out about this?It wasn't as if he had any special bonds with them that he couldn't live without. They were just there. Everyday, waiting for him like an unfinished puzzle and he was the final piece to complete them.

They needed him. Without him, they wasn't the perfect family everyone seem to believe. He literally was the reason they stay together for many years. Making sure to gentle smooth the cracks that appear every once in a while. But seriously. How can they not break? With a father that's a workaholic, a mother that's ignores every problem and pretends everything is fine and finally a daughter that can't think of anything else but her crazy obsession with a T.V idol. Oh, they definitely needed him. That he was very sure of.

But he didn't need them. Why would he? He was very independent person. He took care of himself as early as elven, So, what was stopping him? That question unfortunately, he couldn't answer no matter. He sighed, trying to go to sleep again. He didn't bothering to take the blow of apples downstairs. It was too troublesome for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crunch. Crunch. Crunch

Raito groaned. He opened his eyes, only to have them closed a second later.

Crunch. Crunch. Crunch.

He pulled the covers over his head, trying all his might to go back to sleep.

Crunch. Crunch. Crunch.

Raito sighed. He sat up. He looked all over his room, trying to find whoever or whatever was making that irritated sound. And his eyes fell on--

"Ryuk?"

Oh, how Raito wanted this all to be a dream. But sadly it wasn't. Ryuk was definitely in his room. Again. And eating the apples that Raito left on his desk all night.

"Ryuk!! Those apples are rotten!!"

He shrugged, not minding eating apples that was brown and stinky.

"They're still juicy."

Raito stick his tongue out, in disgust. He got out of bed and started to stretched.

"So, Raito. You thought over what I said last night?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"No. If it result in my family's death then I don't want it to happen."

Ryuk wiped his mouth with his sleeve. He ate all the apples that was in the bowl.

"I knew you would say something like that."

Raito looked confused.

"Excuse me? Then why did you promote that deal last night?"

Ryuk shrugged again.

"I really hate it if you were those kind people that realize what precious to them, when it's taken away from them. It would really suck for you to lose everything that's closest to you."

Raito gritted his teeth together. He was about to say something when--

"Raito-niichan!!"

Misa came in the room, wasting no time in tackling Raito to the floor. Raito got the wind blew out of him, when he hit the floor. Now he felt a slight pain in his back. These were the times he felt like strangling Misa, but like always he restrained himself.

"Raito-niichan!! Get dress or we'll be late!!"

"Misa, get off of me!!"

Misa got off. Raito pick himself up, brushing the dirt off his clothes.

"Misa, why are you here so early?"

"For the To-Oh University enter exam, silly. We're going together, remember?"

Raito rolled his eyes. He had to ask. Misa wanting to do everything with him, was getting scary. Now, she wanted to go to the same college as him. Raito knew she would never get in To-Oh University, especially with her grades. Raito sigh. But knowing Misa, she probably pay off the school to let her in. Raito was brought out of his thoughts by Misa's voice.

"Hey, aren't you that guy from the grocery store yesterday?"

"Yeah. Name is Ryuk."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Misa Amane. But you could call me Misa-Misa."

Great. Now Raito needs to think to up a lie as to why Ryuk was doing in his room in the first place. But he was saved from saying anything as Ryuk told both Misa and him that he needed to so something. Raito was about to ask what but restrained himself again. He had a feeling that he didn't needed to know. He watched as Ryuk went over to his window and jump out of it. Raito didn't bother to look out to see if Ryuk got injured from jumping from two-store window, knowing he just fine. He shoved Misa out, telling her to wait downstairs while he got ready.

Raito went downstairs after thirty minutes. He wasn't very hungry, so he skip breakfast. Raito walked out of the house with Misa attached to his arm.

"Go, Onii-chan and Misa-chan!!"

"Yes. Do your best you two!!"

Raito rolled his eyes. But he did smiled a little, hearing his mother and little sister cheering for him. He saw his father was about say something too, so Raito stopped, turning around to face him.

"Raito, my son. All I have say is that I'm proud of you. I couldn't ask for a better son than you."

Then he did something Raito didn't predicted him doing. He hugged him. After a few moments, Raito awkwardly hugged his father back.

"Thanks, Otou-san. That means a lot coming from you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raito suppress a yawn as he walked out of the exam room. He looked at his watch, it read 3:15. He finished early, so he could have the whole day without a certain someone. He didn't even step out of the door when two pair of arms latch on to him. Raito knew immediately who it was. He sigh.

"Hello Misa."

Misa brushed her head against Raito's arm affectionately. Raito just shook his head as he lead Misa to the school's front gates. It took all of Raito strength not to strangle the girl as she described what they would do for the rest of the afternoon.

"Raito-kun!!"

Suddenly Raito felt another person attach to his arm. He turned to his left and saw his fellow classmate Takada Kiyomi. He automatically knew what would come next.

"Hey, Raito-kun. Would you like to go to the movies with me?"

Raito felt a rough tug as Misa pull at his arm.

"No, _Kiyomi-san_. Raito-niichan won't want to go anywhere with you."

It was true. Takada just couldn't take no for an answer. Just like every other girl and some boys at his school.

Takada jerk Raito to her side.

"I wasn't asking you, _Amane-san_. So let Raito-kun answer.

"Raito-niichan don't have to. Misa already know he will say no."

Misa pulled Raito to her now.

"It sounds like you own him."

"Misa doesn't."

"Then back off!!"

Takada gave Misa a harsh push. Misa stumble a few feet back. Takada saw this as her chance, so she wrap her arms around Raito's neck and whispered seductively in his ear.

"Come on, Raito-kun. Ditch the fake-ass Britney Spears and have some fun with me."

Raito didn't even get a chance to respond when Misa jumped at Takada, 'causing both to hit the ground. They were clawing at each other repeatedly. Soon there was a small crowd of students around them. Some were taking pictures, others were shouting "cat fight" over and over again. All in all, everyone was enjoying what they were watching, nobody bother to call a teacher to stop it. Raito was standing at the same spot, wondering how on earth it turn out like this. Actually he knew something like would happen. Who wouldn't. Everyone knew Misa and Takada hated each other with a passion. And a fight like this was inevitable.

"Wow. Didn't see this coming."

Raito turned to his right and saw Ryuk standing beside him.

"Ryuk? When did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago. Apple?"

Ryuk pulled two apples out and he gave one to Raito. Both ate and watch the fight that was mildly interesting to say the least.

"Aren't you gonna stop her, Raito?"

Raito looked at Ryuk as if a second head grew out of his neck.

"And get in the way when Misa is in her attack mode. I don't think so. But you're free to try."

Ryuk turned just in time to see Misa give Takada a hard bitch slap across the face. It was so loud that everyone in Japan probably hear it.

"I think I'll pass."

"Good choice."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a swing to the hospital for both girls. Misa got a few scratch, while Takada needed to get multiple stitches. Misa was lucky she wasn't charged for anything. Maybe 'cause she was a celebrity. But she did get a week of community services from the police. Misa tried bribed them in many ways from giving them free clothes and CDs to just paying them. However the police refuse to change their minds on the matter but did keep the gifts.

Raito and Ryuk was currently in a Gothic clothing store, waiting for Misa finally pick an outfit and stop complaining.

"Misa just can't believe she got in trouble 'cause of that damn _Kiyomi_."

"Misa, you started the fight."

"But Raito-niichan!! Misa didn't do anything to her. It's not like she was hurt badly or anything."

"She got a broken nose 'cause of you."

"Oh, she will get more than a bloody broken noes when Misa is finish with her. How dare she touch Misa's Raito-niichan!!"

"Misa, you need to calm--w-wait a minute. Misa, did you just spoke British?"

Misa step out of the dressing room, wearing a small black dress with matching boots. She was also carrying a British/English translating book.

"Yea. Misa learned a lot when her manger gave her this when she went to London."

Raito sigh. He looked around the shop. There were nobody here expect the manger. Misa closed the shop so they could or rather she could shop in peace. Ryuk was eating his apple in the corner, bored out of his mind.

"Why do I have to here, Raito? Why can't I just stay at your room and wait for you there?"

"'Cause if I have to suffer so do you. Beside I thought you would like these kind of stores."

"Are you implying that 'cause of the way I dress I would like certain things Gothic?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"If it wasn't for the apples you keep giving me. I would so kill you right now."

"You know something, Ryuk. Considering where we are and what were doing. I'll look at that more as a favor than a threat."

"You hate shopping that much?"

"You have no idea. Once Misa shopped for six hours straight and I tried to strangle myself with one her bras."

Ryuk just laughed.

"You think it's funny now but you will be trying it very soon. Anyways why are you here, Ryuk? I thought you be long gone after our last encounter."

"Just because you deny me some fun by killing your family. Doesn't mean I have to go. And besides your life is interesting. It amuses me."

"Thank you, Ryuk. I'm happy that I could entertain you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally after five hours Misa was done shopping. She would have finish sooner but she suddenly needed to buy several bras 'cause of Ryuk.

"Misa just doesn't understand why her Raito-niichan wants hang out with someone like you."

"What can I say, I'm a likable guy."

"Raito-niichan, tell him to stop."

"Both of you stop now!!"

Saying Raito was a not embarrassed to be seen with these two in public, would be a understatement. He sigh and glance at his watch, it read 8:45. They were already late for dinner. And Raito didn't even call to notify his family of their lateness. He knew his father too well to know that the man was very impatient. Since the subject of his father slip in head, he couldn't think of anything else. Why would he suddenly have no cases to work on tonight. It was very rare for his father to have a night off and have dinner with his family. Seeing as Japan's crime rate didn't go down anytime soon. But it wasn't that Raito didn't want to see his father. No, he love spending time with him. But for some reason Raito was feelings uncomfortably queasy tonight. It was very weird. Soon they arrived at Yagami household Raito's house after receiving multiple looks from strangers. Before opening the door, Raito turn to Ryuk.

"Ryuk, go to my room and stay there. Misa and I will bring you some apples later."

Ryuk just gave a brief nod.

"Roger that."

As Ryuk left, Misa and Raito went in the front door. Misa didn't bother to take off her coat or shoes as she ran to the dinning room to say hi to everyone. Raito took his time before he wanted to see his family. He took his coat off, hanging it on a hook. He slipped his shoes off. He wondered why he couldn't hear anyone's voices especially Misa's. But he shrugged the thought away. Raito walked to the dinning room. He was supposed to see his father angry that he was late for dinner, his mother smiling at him and little sister talking happily to Misa. He felt kind of grateful that he had this life, no matter how boring it was. Raito walked to the dinning room and saw--

Red.

That was the only color in the room. It splat across the walls and table. It dripped down on the wooden-chairs. And it poured out of his little sister and mother's bodies. He almost didn't recognize them from the multiple slab wounds in the face and upper body. They were too damaged to be repaired. Raito looked to the side, couldn't take anymore. Every time he saw that awful color, it tug at his heart painfully. He saw Misa on the floor with a horrified looked on her face. She glance at Raito. Quickly the looked turned from fear into sympathy for him.

"Raito-niichan, I'm so--"

Raito didn't let her finish. He ran. He had to get away from her. He had to find his father. He had to be live. He wouldn't just die this easily. He was the chief of the NPA. Raito found him the living room. Standing a few feet away, alive and breathing. Raito wasn't thinking as he hugged his father. He was glad the not everyone was dead.

"Otou-san, we need to leave at once and get help!! The killer might still be here!!"

Raito now felt something in his stomach again. But it was different from feeling he felt earlier. This one was more painfully. More agonizing. He looked down and saw the same deadly red liquid coming out of him. It ran across a long sharp sliver knife. His eyes widen. He gasped as he felt the pain shoot through his whole body. It was excruciating. It was unbearable. But no matter how his body felt, he slowly brought his head up. He knew he couldn't-- shouldn't--'cause he already knew what was waiting for him. Cold, emotionless eyes stared back him. Raito pierced at them. Wanting to see anything. Saddens, remorse, guilt. But he found nothing. His father's eyes was completely hollow as if he was already dead inside. His father harshly took the weapon out of him. Raito fell to the ground. He was losing consciousness very quickly. Maybe 'cause of the large amount of blood he bleeding out. Raito didn't see his father anywhere. He heard a struggle in the other room. Raito slowly closed his eyes.

"_I really hate it, if you were the kind people that realize what precious to them, when it's taken away from them. It would really suck for you to lose everything that's closest to you"_

The last thing he saw was a familiar pair of boots running towards him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I'm such a evil person!! Bwahahaha. Anyways, I got something things to tell you guys.

1)-- Raito isn't nor will he ever be KIRA in this story. Sorry if I made seem like that. But he won't.

2)-- Roger Ruvie isn't a OC. If some of you don't remember him. He's the old guy that tells Mello and Near that L is dead in episode 27 in the anime Death Note. I don't know what chapter it is in the manga. I won't be using OC. I really hate using them.

3)--Oh, and sorry if this chapter is too long. I try to make the next one little short.

4)--Near and L will make an appear in the next chapter. Yay!! And we'll be going over the rules of the death note too. They're a little different but not all of them.

Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed reading this. See you later.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, unfortunately (sigh)

_Italic: Flashback _

Anyways, read and enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The Yotsuba was a fairly small gang, with only eight members: Kyosuke Higuchi, Shingo Mido, Eiichi Takahashi, Suguru Shimura, Masahiko Kida, Takeshi Ooi, Arayoshi Hatori, and Ryuk. The whole point of the group was to do jobs that the more powerful gangs were too lazy to do. Like rob a wealth family. Steal anything that was valuable in it. But some were kept to sell later. And that was what Ryuk was currently doing. He just ransack someone's home. He quickly took everything that seem expensive or interesting to him. And so did everyone else that came along, which was everyone except Higuchi _

_Ryuk counted the items he had and what it was. A diamond ring. A gold watch. It went like that for a while, until he came across a black notebook. He didn't find the book too strange but a letter was attach to it. He didn't remember paper, when he pick the note up. He shrugged. He opened it and began reading._

_Dear, whoever._

_Burn the notebooks!! Burn it!! Destroy it completely!!_

_Sincerely, Roger Ruvie _

_Ryuk looked questioningly at the paper. He didn't know what he was more surprised by. That Roger Ruvie, the supposedly world famous traveler actually wrote this. Or that he suggested to destroy an ordinary book. Ryuk sighed. He rolled up the paper and threw it across the room. He opened the book, going to the first page. He read it._

"_How to use?! Uh?!"_

_Ryuk was slightly confused. He read more._

_**Rules:**_

_**The human whose name is written in this note shall die.**_

_Is this some kind of joke. This has to be fake. No way something like that could really be true!! Those were the thought that was running in Ryuk's head. Before he could do anything. He heard the knob of his door turn slowly. Ryuk quickly put the note behind his back._

_The door opened, leaning against the wall was Kyosuke Higuchi. His so-called leader of the group._

"_Found anything interesting?"_

_Ryuk looked at him sternly. _

"_No."_

_Higuchi smiled as he took a step towards Ryuk._

"_Really?"_

_Ryuk shrugged. He wasn't about to give this bastard the note. Fake or not. He stared head at Higuchi, which he just glared at Ryuk. It was obvious to everyone in Yotsuba that Higuchi and Ryuk hated each other with a passion. They would arguing at each other over anything, even for the sake of auguring._

"_Well, that's too bad. I hope you do better. After all you don't want to be kicked out of the gang. And you know what happen to people when that occur." _

_Ryuk stare at him, blankly. What was he trying to do? Scare him? What a laugh. After a few minutes, Higuchi left. Not before taking one more glance at him. Ryuk waited a full three minutes before receiving the book from behind him and opening it again. He flip to the first page like before._

_**Rules:**_

_**The human whose name is written in this note shall die.**_

_**This note will not take effect unless the writer has the subject's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected. **_

_**The name has to be written in the writer's blood or the death won't occur.**_

_**If the writer has the cause of death in their mind within 60 seconds of writing the subject's name, it will happen. **_

_**If the cause of death is not specified, the death won't occur. **_

_As Ryuk read the rules. He had to admit that whoever--if it was or wasn't Roger—put a lot of thought and time into it. Ryuk smiled. He knew that this was all a joke but still. He had to try it out. And he knew the perfect person to test this out. Now that smile into a smirk. Ryuk search for a small sharp object. The only thing he found was a old nail. But he decide it had to do for now. He took off his black glove, showing off his unusual pale skin. He pressed the nail on his index finger until it drew blood. When he did, he started to write out Kyosuke Higuchi in the notebook._

_He tossed the book to the side. Silently waiting for sixty seconds to pass. He was starting to doubt that it work after all. Until he heard a something fall on the floor with a loud thud. Ryuk slowly walked out to see what made that noise but he had a fairly good guess as to what. He didn't even pass his room as he saw the body of Kyosuke Higuchi on the hallway floor. Blood pouring out of his throat. It seem he slid his own throat with a sharp unknown object. _

_To say Ryuk was surprised would be a understatement. He was outright shocked more like. He couldn't believe it actually worked. That a simple book could kill a person. A living, breathing-(well not anymore)-human. Ryuk smiled. Shoot, if he known this earlier then he would have made Higuchi's death more painful for the bastard. He shrugged. Can't undo the past, unfortunately. He lazily scratch his head, eying the dead body in front of him. _

_The phone just rang. Ryuk made no move to pick it up. As usual, the machine answer it._

_"You reach Kyosuke Higuchi's phone. If I miss your call then that means I have more important matter to attend to. Leave a message and I might get back to you. Beep."_

"_Higuchi!! Pick up, man!! It's me."_

_Ryuk recognize that voice. He couldn't mistake for anyone. Other than Reiji Namikawa. He used to be in the Yotsuba gang. But got out after forming tight connection with more exclusive gangs. Ones that had more power and money then they knew what to do with._

"_Are you there?!"_

_Ryuk ignored the phone call. He was thinking of what to do what the body of his former leader. He also needed to get rid of the rest of the members of the Yotsuba gang too. After all this was murder. Even if he didn't actually kill anyone. He rubbed his chin, thinking deeply. He could always control one of them to start a fire. Burning all of them alive, including Higuchi's body. _

_Brilliant!!_

_Ryuk was about to put his plan into action. But the annoying voice from a phone was starting to give him a painful headache. He walked over and answer the phone._

"_Higuchi ain't here. "_

_Ryuk was about to hung up. But was stopped._

"_Hey, are you sure? He was expecting me to call."_

_Ryuk wanted to laugh. Honestly, he did._

"_Trust me, pal. He can't talk right now. Now call back later. Much much later."_

_He looked down at Higuchi, shaking his head._

"_Who am I speaking to?"_

_Ryuk thought for a moment. It hurt him if he told this man his name. So he did._

"_Ryuk? Well, Ryuk. I have a small problem. I found there is a snitch in my gang..."_

_He scowled. He really hated snitches. Two-face bastards. Ryuk barely notice that Namikawa was still talking._

"_So, I was wondering since you're in the Yotsuba. You could handle this job."_

_Ryuk was going to no. He had more business to take care of. Just as he was about to hung up, Namikawa made a deal for Ryuk's 'service'. Ryuk had to admit it was quite a large amount of money. He looked down at the Death Note and smiled. He went back to talking to Namikawa, saying the most important question he was think at the moment._

"_Say, how much apples could I buy with that?"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I'm so tired(yawn). It's five in the morning for me (yawn). All I have to say is that I know L was so suppose to be in this chapter. But I had to do this so nobody will be confuse later on.

The one thing I can't stand is when anyone gets confuse over something I wrote. So I hope this kind of helps.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now I'm off to bed!!


End file.
